Banyoles Monster
The Banyoles monster is a legendary monster, possibly a dragon, from the Lake of Banyoles in Catalonia, Spain. Legend According to the legend, the Banyoles monster lives in the Banyoles Lake in Girona of northern eastern Spain hundreds years of ago. In the eighth century, a French monk named St. Emeterio coaxed the beast from the lake using prayers and transformed the creature into a peaceful herbivore. It is said the Banyoles Monster still lives in the depth of the lake today. In popular culture The monster is the subject of a 2008 children's song "El Monstre De Banyoles" by Toni Jiménez. Spanish La ciudad de Bañoles, Banyolas o Bañolas, situada en la comarca de Pla de l'Estany, en la provincia catalana de Girona, tiene un lago. En realidad sus dimensiones son tan modestas (unos 2 km. de longitud, 107 hás. de superficie y una respetable profundidad de 130 metros) que más bien se lo conoce como "L' estany" (el estanque). A pesar de ello es el mayor lago de España. Posee una característica forma de ocho y está rodeado de parques y bosques. De hecho forma parte de un sistema de humedales, arroyos y lagunas de importancia medioambiental, incluido en 2003 en la Lista Ramsar de Zonas Húmedas de Importancia Internacional. El lago se formó hace 250.000 años como resultado de movimientos tectónicos y cársticos. Se ha demostrado que se alimenta mayoritariamente en forma subterránea de los acuíferos de la zona de Alta Garrotxa, situados al norte y al oeste. El aporte superficial a través de un sistema de arroyos es importante aunque minoritario (representa un 10% del total). El paisaje casi paradisíaco adquiere en otoño y en invierno un aire misterioso al aparecer cubierto de una persistente niebla.Pese a que es una atracción turística muy frecuentada, donde se practica esquí acuático y natación, además de paseos guiados, el lago es teatro de varias leyendas tradicionales. Una de las más conocidas es la que asegura que en sus profundidades se oculta un monstruo al que llaman "Drac" (dragón) o también "Mon-mon". Una leyenda de las postrimerías del siglo VII cuenta las apariciones de un dragón acuático que comenzó a asolar la región. La bestia estaba cubierta de escamas, una hilera de afiladas púas en el dorso y, aunque tenía alas, no podía volar debido a su descomunal tamaño. Se refugiaba en una caverna a orillas del lago en un sitio que era conocido como "La Draga" (no muy lejos de un poblado llamado Lió). Desde allí atacaba a animales y personas que se acercaban al lago. Se decía que despedía llamas por los ojos y que su aliento venenoso secaba las plantas, contaminaba los estanques y campos y esparcía enfermedades contagiosas. Cuando comenzaron desapariciones nocturnas de personas murallas adentro de la ciudad de Bañolas, los habitantes no dudaron que el monstruo era el responsable. La historia llegó a oídos del mismo Carlomagno que, por ese entonces, se encontraba en guerra con los árabes de España, y decidió enviar soldados a la zona. Se cuenta que todos fueron exterminados por el monstruo cuando intentaron sorprenderlo en su escondite. Debido a la magnitud del desastre Carlomagno en persona decidió enfrentarse al dragón. Algunas crónicas cuentan que el Emperador venció al dragón si bien no pudo matarlo, y otras aseguran que el monstruo fue el vencedor y que Carlomagno estuvo a punto de perder la vida (hasta se cuenta que imploró clemencia a la criatura). Al continuar las desapariciones de ganado y personas los ciudadanos recurrieron a un monje narbonés, Saint Mer (San Emerio o Emeterio). Éste se limitó a sacar la bestia de su guarida y llevarla a la plaza del pueblo anunciando que se trataba de un animal inofensivo que se alimentaba de hierbas. Al parecer los culpables de las desapariciones eran las tropas de Carlomagno: las personas eran raptadas para enrolarlos en los ejércitos y los ganados eran sacrificados para alimentar a los soldados. Otros relatos aseguran que el monje convirtió al sanguinario monstruo en un ser inofensivo y que después de tamaño milagro fundó el Monasterio de Bañolas. El monstruo regresó a su guarida y desde entonces pasa sumergido en el lago apareciendo de vez en cuando. La bestia vuelve a aparecer a finales del siglo XIX cuando, según cuenta Sebastián d'Arbó en su libro "Catalunya Misteriosa", sorpresivamente salió del agua para atacar la diligencia que hacía el trayecto entre Olot y Banyoles. Más recientemente el dragón de Banyoles aparece ligado a dos trágicos naufragios ocurridos en el lago. El primero de ellos fue en la tarde del 26 de mayo de 1913, cuando una lancha turística volcó sin causa aparente. Diez de los doce pasajeros desaparecieron y no se pudo recuperar los cadáveres. Meses después aparecieron algunos pedazos de cuerpos humanos en avanzado estado de descomposición flotando en el agua. El segundo suceso ocurrió el 8 de octubre de 1998 a las 10:30 de la mañana cuando el barco de recreo L'Oca se hundió pereciendo ahogados 20 de los 141 jubilados franceses que viajaban en el mismo. Si bien el exceso de pasaje parece ser la causa más probable del siniestro no todos los expertos comparten esta presunción. Por esa razón los lugareños volvieron a acordarse del dragón legendario. Lo cierto es que la leyenda de La Draga del Estanque configura una leyenda clásica de muchos lugares de España. Por ejemplo en la Fuente de la Malena en Jaén se dice que habitaba un lagarto que atacaba a las personas que se acercaban. Existen varias versiones de esta leyenda que se consideraba como cierta ya que se conservó mucho tiempo la piel del animal en la iglesia de San Ildefonso. En ella se cuenta que un enorme lagarto apareció en el venero (fuente) de la Magdalena (O Malena) de Jaén y comenzó a asolar la región. En algunas historias se dice que un caballero con una armadura de espejos derrotó al monstruo. En otras se asegura que un pastor lo mató haciéndolo tragar una piel de cordero ensangrentada en la que había introducido yesca encendida (esta sería la primera versión escrita, fechada hacia 1623: "Historia de la Antigua y Continuada Nobleza de la Ciudad de Jaén", de Pedro Ordóñez de Ceballos). Otra versión asegura que el justiciero fue un preso condenado a muerte que se ofreció a matar al lagarto a cambio de que se le levantara la pena. Se dice que utilizó panes calientes como cebo y, finalmente, hizo que el animal se tragara un saco de pólvora, haciéndolo reventar frente a la iglesia de San Ildefonso. La versión del caballero de espejos matando al lagarto de Jaén es similar al relato del dragón del Patriarca, ocurrido en Valencia. Allí existía un monstruo en un brazo del río Turia que atacaba a las personas. Finalmente un judío condenado a muerte se ofreció a matarlo a cambio de que se le perdonara la vida. Lo enfrentó vistiendo una armadura de espejos que deslumbraron al lagarto permitiendo que el hombre lo matara con su lanza. Una historia sobre un lagarto monstruoso se cuenta que ocurrió en 1824 en Villoslada (La Rioja). El animal había sido criado por un pastor llamado Lino Martínez pero creció y se convirtió en un feroz monstruo. Según la leyenda fue la Virgen en persona la que mató al lagarto en el santuario de Lomos de Orios salvando así al pastor de ser comido por su mascota. También tuvo cierta fama el lagarto de Calzadilla de los Barros (Badajoz), muerto por un pastor con ayuda del Cristo de la Agonía. En Redondela (Pontevedra) se cuenta que una "coca", especie de monstruo marino, devoraba doncellas jóvenes y hermosas del pueblo. Finalmente un grupo de veinticuatro muchachos mataron al animal, conmemorando anualmente el pueblo ese suceso con festejos. Los mitos sobre serpientes, lagartos o dragones de los estanques o lagos enlazan con el pasado céltico y vascuense. La misma leyenda del origen del lago Banyoles tiene una clara relación con relatos similares en Escocia e Irlanda: se dice que antes existía allí una llanura cultivada. Un campesino llamado Morgat recibió un mensaje a través de una voz sobrenatural que lo obligaba a abandonar el lugar: lo hizo a último momento para ver como surgían manantiales de la tierra inundando todo el lugar y dando origen al lago. También se puede relacionar la leyenda del drac de Banyoles con el mito asturiano, cántabro y gallego del "cuélebre" (también llamado culebre o serpe). Esta criatura es descripta como un dragón con alas de murciélago. Al igual que sus parientes mitológicos del resto de Europa medieval el culebre protege un tesoro y vive en cuevas, bosques o a orillas de fuentes de agua. Puede vivir siglos y sus poderes se acrecientan en la noche de San Bartolomé a la vez que menguan en la noche de San Juan. Se dice que provocan tormentas, epidemias y otras calamidades. También devoran personas y ganado, utilizándose el artilugio de ofrecerle doncellas vírgenes como tributo para apaciguarlo. En el paisaje asturiano existen muchos sitios conocidos como "cueves del cuélebre". La creencia en tales criaturas llevó a que en Felechosa (Aller, Asturias) se realizara en 1965 lo que trascendió como la última batida oficial de la Guardia Civil contra un cuélebre que muchos lugareños dijeron haber avistado. También se dice que habita aún uno de estos seres en los acantilados de San Vicente de la Barquera, en Cantabria. En Badajoz y en la ciudad portuguesa de Chaves se cuentan historias sobre un monstruo llamado "tarasca". Precisamente en la Fuente de los Alunados, en un lugar llamado el Molino de la Tarasca, hallaba refugio un monstruo que asolaba la región en las noches de tormenta. Posiblemente el origen del mito de la tarasca se encuentre en Francia, en la localidad de Tarascón, donde se dice que Santa Marta, hermana de María Magdalena, mató un dragón que aterrorizaba la región. El hecho se conmemora con dos procesiones anuales. Curiosamente la localidad francesa de Rennes-le-Château, ligada a las historias de María Magdalena, era llamada en céltico "aer red" (serpiente corredora"). Finalmente citemos al dragón vasco, llamado Suge (serpiente) o Herensuge, en realidad una especie de demonio que aterrorizaba a las personas. En las leyendas locales se cuenta cómo eran ofrecidas doncellas para calmar el apetito y ansia de destrucción de estos seres. Un conocido relato es el de Teodosio de Goñi, un caballero que acudió a las Sierras de Aralar en Navarra para cumplir penitencia por sus crímenes. Allí se enteró de que un dragón asolaba la región y que los lugareños lo aplacaban entregándole doncellas. El caballero finalmente derrotó a la bestia con ayuda de San Miguel y rescató a la joven que tenía en su guarida. Un relato similar es el del dragón de Arrasate-Mondragón en Guipúzcoa, que tenía aterrorizados a los habitantes del pueblo de Inchaurrondo. Finalmente ellos mismos, cansados de entregar doncellas a la bestia, le tendieron una trampa: le dieron de comer una doncella de cera. Aprovechando que el monstruo se quedó con las fauces pegadas lo ultimaron con un hierro hirviendo.Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Lake Monster Category:Reptile Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:European cryptids Category:Spanish